Chairs are often used to support a person for massage. A typical massage chair supports a person's seat, chest, and head in a forward leaning orientation so that a person's back, shoulders and neck are readily accessible to the masseuse. It is desirable for massage chairs to be adjustable to accommodate people of different heights, and body configurations. Another objective is for massage chairs to be collapsible, portable and light weight. This allows a masseuse to use the same chair to conduct massage at different locations.
Many portable massage chairs have been designed and used in the past. However, there is still a significant need for new chair designs that provide improved adjustment mechanisms, in a lightweight, sturdy, collapsible design that is relatively inexpensive and straight forward to manufacture.